Federal regulations prohibit the sale of distilled alcoholic beverages in containers larger than 1.75 liters. This regulation requires restaurants, bars, and similar establishments to open multiple alcoholic beverage containers in a short amount of time, e.g., a bartender must continuously open and connect new containers with beverage dispensers such as taps, bottle spouts, fountain dispensers, etc. For example, an establishment serving margaritas will require a large amount of tequila in a short amount of time in order to serve a busy crowd during happy hour, etc. A bartender must spend an inordinate amount of time opening and connecting subsequent bottles, thereby reducing time available for other duties such as taking orders, preparing and serving drinks, etc.
The present invention comprises an alcoholic beverage dispenser which overcomes the foregoing and other difficulties which have long since characterized the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention an alcoholic beverage dispenser comprises a base having multiple compartments for receiving individual beverage containers therein and a dispensing system for simultaneously dispensing alcoholic beverages from the individual beverage containers.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention the dispensing system comprises valves for coupling the opening of each individual beverage container to a delivery system, the valve having a gear wheel thereabout and a valve stem extending therefrom. The valves seat into a valve receiving plate having a lanyard equipped with gear engaging beads for engaging the gear wheels of each valve as the lanyard is rotated in a counterclockwise direction thereby facilitating the flow of liquid from within each individual beverage container. Accordingly, the lanyard may be rotated such that liquid may be flowing simultaneously from one or more individual beverage containers. The valve stem is received into one of a plurality of receiving stems comprising a manifold located beneath the valve receiving plate. The manifold comprises a connector at one end for connecting the dispensing system with a receiving outlet and a control valve for controlling the flow of liquid through the connector into the receiving outlet.
The alcoholic beverage dispenser of the present invention enables a bartender to install multiple individual beverage containers the beverage container and thereafter dispense the alcoholic beverage contained within the multiple containers without requiring removal, replacement, or reconnection of additional individual beverage containers.